Wake Up call
by Eighteen Inches
Summary: Everyone told her she would get hurt but she didn't want to believe because she loved him….Now she wished she would have listened.


AN: Written for the "Maroon 5 Competition," on HPFC. I won third place in that competition(:

Thanks to Fire The Canon for betareading(: Well, I hoped I used the song alright(:

Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling, so obviously this isn't mind.

* * *

Wake Up Call

Rose couldn't believe the scene in front of her. She felt nauseous - sick to her stomach - and couldn't handle it… Yet, her feet wouldn't allow her to move. It was like she was glued to the spot by a sticking spell. She felt like she couldn't breathe; like the walls were closing in on her and she hated it.

"Rose," he spoke, trying to get out of bed.

But it didn't matter, she wasn't listening. She didn't care anymore, because he obviously didn't. How could he do that to her? to their relationship? Especially with _her?_

Rose could feel the tears welling in her eyes, and she wasn't going to allow him to see her cry. Not because of this. She was stronger than that.

She was finally able to move her feet and as soon as she could, she turned and ran from the room. She ran out of the flat and kept running once she was outside. As she ran, she continued to curse herself.

_Why didn't I listen?_ she thought. _Didn't everyone warn me?_

That was the truth. All of her cousins had warned her not to get pulled in; to just walk away because he was nothing but trouble. They told her she would just get her heart broken. But Rose never expected _she'd_ be the reason her heart was broken.

How could she be so stupid? She knew Lily had always had a crush on him; but she never expected she'd actually make a move on him while Rose was dating him.

_I guess you can't even trust your own cousins anymore. Even they can make you go through hell._ Rose thought.

Her legs started to feel like jelly. She was so weak, she couldn't run anymore. She dropped to her knees in the middle of the sidewalk and broke down crying. She let her tears flow, freely. She needed to let it out anyway, and there was no one around to see her. Not that she would have cared if there was.

It felt so good to finally let it out. Rose just couldn't believe it, she truly loved him and she thought he felt the same way. But today, she found out that was a lie. He never really cared, did he? He was only using her to get who he really wanted, wasn't he?

Rose didn't want to think like that; but somehow she couldn't help. It seemed like the only logical explanation she could come up with at the moment…

_Stop thinking like that, _she scolder herself, _it's only going to make you feel worse than you already do._

Why did this have to happen to her? Her tears soon turned to anger, frustration, and hatred.

She hated Scorpius for what he did to her and she hated Lily for moving in on him. But most of all, she hated herself for not believing everyone. She should have believed her family over someone she'd only known for a little while.

She could remember the day like it was yesterday.

* * *

"_Don't trust him," Albus told her, one day at dinner when they were seventeen. _

"_Why should I listen to you?" Rose asked, "You've never liked him and you just can't stand the fact that I actually trust him, can you?"_

"_Yeah, I don't like the bloke," Albus told her, "but I wouldn't be telling you this unless it was true…you're my cousin, my best friend, and I'd hate to see you hurt."_

"_You just can't be happy that I'm happy, can you?" Rose asked, standing up, "It's just because he's a Slytherin and a Malfoy that you're blind to anything else." _

_She turned on her heel and left him sitting there…._

* * *

If only she'd listened to him then, she wouldn't be feeling like she does now. She felt as if someone had reached inside her, ripped out her heart, stomped on it, and _Avada Kedavra'd _it before putting it back inside her.

She cried until she felt she couldn't cry anymore.

"Rose!"

She heard the cry in the distance and knew it was Scorpius chasing after her. But she didn't care, he had made his decision and now it was time for her to make hers.

She quickly calmed herself down to where she could Apparate to Albus'.

She knocked and knocked until he finally answered the door. Neither one of them had to say anything; they both knew why she was upset. Albus moved aside to let her in and then pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'll kill him," Albus whispered to her, before he led her to the kitchen.

Albus pulled out two glasses and poured them both some Firewiskey.

Rose usually didn't drink something as strong as Firewiskey; but right now, she needed it more than anything. And she was glad that she had Albus on her side even though she hadn't listened to him in the beginning. He would always have her back.

Scorpius shouldn't come back around her anymore because things wouldn't end well for him. And she didn't care what happened to him anymore or to Lily for that matter. Some would say she was being rude because Lily was her family, but she knew what she was doing. She chose to sleep with Rose's boyfriend.

Rose quickly drank her glass of Firewiskey and Albus poured her some more. She had the perfect plan for revenge to get back at that both of them. And they would both deserve it. Everything that was coming was their fault after all.

And by the time Rose was finished with him, he would wish he'd never done that to her.

* * *

AN: So, I usually don't like stories that aren't really happy; but the song gave me the idea and I figured it was a good time to try something new, and this is what I came up with. So tell me what you thought, maybe? :)


End file.
